


Unwanted Guests

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [11]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smutty, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Kimberly and Trini are so wrapped up in each other that they forgot about their plans with the boysDay 11: Surprise
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Unwanted Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I wrote something a little smutty ;)
> 
> Their ages are bumped up here, so theyre at least in their 20s

“Holy  _ shit _ Kim!” Trini had to turn her head and bite down on the nearby pillow as her partner slowly started to enter her. The two young women had been together for years now, while living their double life as Power Rangers, the couple had to take advantage of any little time they had together. 

Tonight, Kimberly wanted to try something  _ new _ to spice up their relationship and bedroom chemistry. A strap-on was a fantasy that she played with in the back of her mind but waited until she and her girlfriend were living together to bring it up. 

“You okay?”

“Just...just go slow” This sensation was all too new for the yellow ranger, she had to catch her breath as her body adjusted to Kimberly’s piece. “Wow, okay...wow”

“I love you” Kimberly pressed their bare chests together, wanting as much skin contact as possible when she used her tongue to wrap around Trini’s earlobe, husking out a, “Tonight you’re mine” 

Trini rested her head back on the pillow, her smile lopsided, her expression already in a bit of a daze. As power rangers...they could go for multiple rounds, currently the two were on their  _ third _ orgasm of the night with plenty of fuel in the tank. Gotta, love those superpowers. “I’m always yours” 

“Mmm, that’s what I like to hear” Kimberly sat up gingerly, careful not to make any sudden movements while attached to her girlfriend. She reached back to pull Trini’s shirt that had landed on the bedpost. “Let’s make this interesting” Leaning forward again she captured Trini’s lips, using the shirt to cover Trini’s eyes. It wasn’t the first time Kimberly blindfolded Trini in favor of some titillating teasing. “You okay?” She checked, the yellow and pink ranger constantly checked on their partner. 

“Yeah, I’m good”

“Okay” Kimberly took that as her cue to pull Trini’s knees up, keeping her spread while she started to thrust her hips...the toy reaching deeper than Kimberly’s fingers ever could.

“Holy... _ fuck _ …” Trini arched her back up, the sensation bubbling up inside her was rising...rising. “Hnn Kim, harder...I need more”

The sound of banging on the front door was enough to startle the girls out of their current heat of the moment. 

“What the  _ fuck _ who is that?” Trini hissed, her breath choppy, irritated that Kimberly stopped her thrusting. 

“I don’t know” Kimberly frowned, “Um” She glanced back to Trini, dropping her hold on her knees in favor of gently caressing her girlfriend’s legs. “Should I be getting that?” 

“What? No!” Trini reached to pull the t-shirt off of her face, “Don’t you  _ dare”  _ She pointed a warning finger up, Kimberly could  _ not _ leave her like this...half fucked and on the edge. 

The pounding continued, this time harder. “Open up! We know you’re home!” Zack’s voice called, the black ranger was currently killing their buzz at every press of their doorbell. “Trini’s car is here!”

“I’m going to  _ murder _ him  _ so _ hard he’s going to regret  _ ever _ dropping by like this” Trini was seething mad.

“I’m going to-” Without feeling like she had much of a choice, Kimberly had to pull out.

“Ow!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Kim!”

“He’s going to let himself in otherwise” The pink ranger argued, after all of this time the boys still acted like rambunctious teenagers. 

“Oh my god” Trini turned to bury her face in her pillow. Kimberly on the other hand was too busy picking up articles of clothing to try and put  _ something _ on and look presentable. “It smells like sex in here”

“Well” Kimberly reached back to clasp her bra, “Get some febreze? I don’t know, that’s your problem” Ugh, the pink ranger felt so wet, this was not comfy. “I’ll get rid of him!”

“You better!”

The pink ranger descended the steps, checking herself in any and every mirror possible. When she opened the door she was surprised to see not only  _ Zack _ was here but Jason and Billy as well.  _ Great! Fantastic! _

“You weren’t answering your phone” Billy’s eyes were laced with concern, “We tried warning you that we were coming” Zack and Jason, were quick to muscle their way past the front door to help themselves to Kimberly and Trini’s kitchen. Jason had set down a pizza and was already starting to put together plates for everyone.

“I love you guys, so, so  _ very _ much” Kimberly followed them, her hands folded together, “But what the hell are you doing here?” 

“It’s movie night!” Zack was already reaching through their cupboards as if he lived there. “Did you guys forget?”

“Um...yes?” Shit, they definitely did volunteer their nice new place for a family get together.

Time  _ really  _ flew, huh.

This was most certainly not a welcome surprise.   
  



End file.
